Who We Really Are
by Kawaii uke27
Summary: Ventus only wants someone to like him for who he is, not who he pretends to be. He and his friends suffer within the school society that prevents them from being themselves. However, one school project may just be the answer to their problems. VanVen, Akuroku, Soriku, and TerAqua. Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved dearly. Rated M for violence, language and possible sex
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just so it's clear, this story includes VanVen, Akuroku, Soriku, and TerAqua. I thought of this randomly one night and figured I'd write it. Also, POV (Point of views) are of Ventus. Review and tell me if you liked it, please!~ Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts

Monday..the cursed day of the week. I couldn't stand them, especially if it's the first day of school. First days usually meant meeting people. I shuddered just thinking about it. I don't exactly dislike people, but rather how I act around them. It's like I have to put up a front to fit in with others. My only friends, Sora and Aqua seem to get it.

My brother doesn't have to do anything or be someone he's not; he's just someone everyone likes. I don't get how he has so many friends; he's slightly rude and just says what he's thinking. I glanced over towards where he and Sora are walking and talking behind me. I sigh and turn away. If only someone could like who I really was. I grimaced as the school came into view. "Ugh, I might just vomit up my breakfast," I said, my stomach churning. Roxas smacked me in the head, making me wince. "Quit complaining. Be happy you go to school," he scolded.

I scowled; I'd broken character. Abruptly, I plastered a grin on my face and turned my head to him. "Yeah, you're right, Roxas," I said, adding a sheepish tone. My brother nodded in approval and continued his conversation with a rather amused Sora. I lost the grin as soon as I turned away. 'And so the cycle continues. I could get an Oscar for my wonderful acting skills,' I thought. I glanced at Aqua, who walked with her nose in yet another book. She was almost as good an actor as I was. "Aqua, we're at school," I muttered.

Her blue hair swung into her eyes as she looked up quickly. "Shit," she cursed, shoving the book into her bag. I felt almost sorry for her; she, too, couldn't be herself. Aqua was the type of girl who could kick your ass at video games while reading a book without a second thought. Sadly, the school society wouldn't allow it. She was forced to be a cheerleader and talk like a ditz.

I tapped my temple to gesture for her to remove her glasses. I turned as she gently placed them in their case and slapped on makeup. Sora struggled with keeping himself quiet at school; he was deemed as too annoying and had to remain silent. I knew it took a toll on my poor friend, since he talked almost nonstop out of school. The voices ceased behind me as I opened the door to the school. 'Welcome back to hell, Ven,' I thought.

I went through the day as though I were a robot. My final class, English, was my everyday. I clenched my fists tightly as I went through the door with the other students. 'Great, more boring first day speeches and getting-to-know-yous,' I thought. I instantly moved to the seat in the back near the window. It was my signature place in all my classes. Truly, the only reason I sat there was just to feel the wind on my face; the window was always open due to the constant heat. I loved the smell of the cool wind, especially after it rained.

I was reaching into my bag for my notebook for English, when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I clenched my jaw and lifted the notebook from the bag. I froze, my eyes locking onto the intense gaze of the guy a seat away. He sat in the darkest corner of the room, making his eyes glow. He looked almost exactly like Sora, only with night black hair and golden eyes. A small, barely noticeable smirk played on his lips. I gulped and shifted back into my seat, avoiding looking at him.

I could still feel his burning gaze on me. I nearly collapsed in relief when my friends sat down next to me and behind me. "Oh, thank goodness, you're both in a class of mine. I thought I was going to strangle someone," Aqua whispered softly from behind me. I grinned slightly and spared a small glance towards the guy. He'd looked away and was currently being bullied. "Gonna cut your wrists again, dicktits?" taunted a boy with a beanie. I recognized him to be Seifer, the school's biggest douchepants. I felt anger fill me as no one stood up to defend the guy with the golden eyes.

I was just moving to rise from my seat when the guy opened his eyes. He looked up at Seifer and his eyes flashed. "I suggest you shut up before I silence you myself," he warned, his voice deep and dangerous. I watched as Seifer cocked an eyebrow. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, fuckstick," he said, giving him the finger. He turned and went to his seat.

The guy with the golden eyes closed his eyes and pulled his sleeves down to cover his arms. I looked away quickly as he glanced at me. "Shut up, you idiots!" our teacher said, leaning forward on his desk. I turned my attention to the man standing at the front of the room. His hair was bright pink and flowers decorated his desktop. Harsh laughter was abruptly silenced as the teacher's demeanor changed. His eyes darkened and a furious snarl curled on his lips. "SILENCE!" he roared.

The entire class hushed. The teacher regarded the class coolly. "My name is Mr. Marluxia, and I don't take shit from my students, understand?" he said. As one, the class nodded. He nodded sharply and turned on his heel to the board. I could already feel my eyes begin to droop. "Boring you, am I, Mr. Strife?" Mr. Marluxia said without turning away from the board. I sat up straight, in surprise. "N-no, sir," I stammered. I blushed in embarrassment as the class snickered.

"Alright, dipshits, your first assignment is a twelve page essay on the person I assign you with," Mr. Marluxia snapped, turning briskly to face us. I joined the class in the large groan. "Shut up, deal with it. Now then, here are the partners," he said, slipping on reading glasses as he peered onto a clipboard. I couldn't resist rolling my eyes, though I made sure no one was looking. The list went on and on. Aqua was paired with a muscly guy with brown hair that stuck up in the back while Sora was paired with a silver haired guy with bluish green eyes. I glanced at Roxas's partner, Axel. He was the tallest guy in the class, with spiky red hair and tattooed upside down teardrops under his eyes. He seemed delighted to be paired with my brother. Roxas, on the other hand, looked like a deer in headlights.

I snickered to myself and looked out the window as the wind blew softly. "Ventus and Vanitas," Mr. Marluxia continued, his eyes scanning the clipboard. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion; I didn't know who Vanitas was. I was about to ask when Seifer laughed harshly. "You got paired with the cute one, cuntsicle," he jeered towards the back of the room. I barely acknowledged that he'd called me cute; I was too busy looking at the guy with the golden eyes. He didn't seem to notice Seifer; his eyes were on mine. I gave a little half smile and turned away, my head swimming. 'So..I'm paired up with that guy. Vanitas, huh?' I thought.

The day was calm after that. Mr. Marluxia explained that you were to get to know your partner and write down everything you learned in a twelve page essay, front and back. You were responsible for getting the project done, along with other assigned work, by the end of the year. I chewed the end of my pencil nervously. The bell rang and I let out the breath I'd been holding. "Ven, we were thinking we could split up with our partners this afternoon. What do you think?" Aqua asked suddenly appearing in front of me. I blinked several times, not focused. Before I could respond, she waved our partners over.

I felt as though my heart were about to burst out of my chest as Vanitas walked over, cautiously, with the other two guys. She explained the plan to the others but I was engulfed in my thoughts. "Sound good, Ven?" she said, her voice high and stupid sounding. I shook myself and nodded. Aqua smiled and ruffled my hair. I frowned and lightly smacked her hand away. "Well, let's go. See you later, Ven," she said, walking away with her partner.

Sora waved at me then went with his partner shyly. I gulped and stood shakily. "U-um, Vanitas, right?" I asked as he walked beside me on our way out the door. He looked at me and nodded. I bit my lip and looked down at my feet. He was silent as he walked with me. "Sorry that you're paired up with me," I blurted. Vanitas blinked and tilted his head, a confused look on his face. "Why are you saying sorry?" he asked. I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Well, I-I'm not good at getting to know people. I just...people just don't like me," I said.

Vanitas frowned and looked straight ahead. "We're both screwed then. People don't like me either," he said. I smiled slightly then laughed. Vanitas shot a look towards me and raised a pierced eyebrow. "What's funny?" he asked. I shrugged and glanced up at him. "Good thing we're partners, huh?" I said. He was confused for a moment then smiled slightly. I felt my foot tangle with my other one and fell forward. I felt his hand grip my elbow and I stumbled back into a walk.

"Eh heh heh, well that is one thing to write down about me. I'm super clumsy," I said, laughing in nervous embarrassment. Vanitas chuckled slightly, his hand sliding from my arm. I realized that we were already out of the school and were nearing my house. "Oh, finally, I'm away from that hellhole," I muttered. Vanitas laughed, the sound making me jump in surprise. "Uh, sorry. It's just that what you said was funny," he said, ducking his head in shame. I nudged him and he looked up at me in shock. "Hey, you can laugh all you want to. We're out of school, so you can be Batman for all I care. Act however you want," I said, my giddiness at being able to be myself making me bold.

Vanitas laughed again and took a cigarette from his pocket. I eyed it and smiled. He bit his lip and looked away. "You don't mind, do you? I usually have one after school, to calm the nerves, you know?" he explained. I shrugged and glanced up at the sky. I felt the sun warm my face and I closed my eyes. I sighed as the wind blew against my hair. I inhaled the scent of cigarette smoke and felt as though the smell embraced my soul.

"So, how do you want to do this?" I asked, looking over at Vanitas. The cigarette between his teeth, Vanitas had his arms behind his head and was walking casually. He took a long drag and blew the smoke out from his nose. I grinned genuinely and he glanced at me. "Do what?" he asked. I stopped at my house and immediately bit my lip hard. "Um the whole project thing," I said, my eyes fixated on the front door.

Vanitas followed my eyes and shrugged. "Uh, we can chill at your house today then you can come over to mine tomorrow," he said. I nodded and walked breathlessly to the door. I had just placed my hand over the knob when the door swung open. My blood chilled and I stared up at the cold figure standing in front of me. "You're late," my father said.

A/N: So, did you like it? Love it? Hate it? I am writing chapter two in case you all want it. Review, review everyone. Please? =3=s


	2. Distraction

A/N: As promised, chapter two! I'm so thankful for all the reviews. I do hope you keep reviewing too. Anyways, on with the story! Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.

I took a step back as my father stepped in front of me. "You'd better have a good reason for why you're twenty minutes late," he said, leaning towards my face. I paled; he was livid. I gulped and shifted slightly. "I-I was...the teacher held u-us back to explain t-the project," I said, stammering. Cloud growled and gripped my wrist. I winced and clamped my lips together. "I don't believe you but since you have a friend over, I'll let it slide," he said. I gasped and glanced over at Vanitas. He stood stiffly, his eyes burning.

"Where's your brother?" Cloud asked, his fingers digging into my skin. I forced myself not to squirm and closed my eyes tight. "H-he's at Axel's house! F-for the project," I said, my voice rising from pain. Cloud growled out a sigh and his ice blue eyes flashed to Vanitas. "How long are you planning on staying for?" he said, his voice hard yet polite. Vanitas looked up at him straight in his eyes. "Actually, I was thinking he'd come to my house. Our project is a rather difficult one and we'd hate to bother you with constant questioning. Not to mention that we'll most likely be up most of the night, keeping you up," he said, calmly. Cloud lifted his eyebrows and frowned in thought.

"You make a fair point. Fine. He'll go to your house. When is this project due?" he asked, coolly. Vanitas blinked and tilted his head. I stared at him in shock; he was actually able to talk to Cloud without flinching. "The end of the school year," I said, speaking up. Cloud glared at me then sighed. "How long will you be gone?" he asked. I felt a strange urge of panic. "In all due respect, sir, I think it's best for both Roxas and Ventus to stay with their partners until the project is due," Vanitas said. I gasped and Cloud lost his grip on my wrist.

I could see the dark glint in Cloud's eyes, knowing he was about to kill. "T-think of it this way, Dad. You'll have the house to yourself, all the food, the tv, the computer, everything to yourself without us ruining it for you," I said, thinking fast. Cloud contemplated my words then smiled. I shuddered; his smile was demonic. "Pack your shit and Roxas's then get out," he said, opening the door wider. I nodded quickly and lurched forward. Vanitas followed at my heels, giving my dad a brief nod. I tried to hold back my tears. Even though I was getting away from my father, I was going to stay with this guy I barely knew. I opened the door to my room and went into my closet.

Vanitas was silent, standing awkwardly in the middle of my room. "Hey, um, Ventus?" he asked timidly. I poked my head out from within my closet, my search for the suitcases halted. Vanitas had his hands in his pockets and his head was lowered, as though in shame. "Yes? What's up?" I said, slightly concerned. He shuffled uncomfortably.

"Why do you let your dad treat you like that?" he muttered, kicking the carpet lightly with his heel. I smiled slightly and continued my search. "I am just a nuisance to him. Hell, I'm a nuisance to everyone. People just don't like me as myself. Meaning, I can't be Ventus or people flip shit," I said. Silence. I hesitated, listening intently for his reaction.

I looked back at him and saw that he was standing in front of my window, watching the rain. His sad expression threw me off. "Why must everything be unfair?" he mumbled. I blinked, taken aback. "Um, Vanitas?" I asked, unable to form an answer to his question. Vanitas's entire expression changed. His eyes seemed to darken, his skin paler than usual, his mouth turned down into a small frown. "Sorry. I get it. I'll be quiet," he muttered, getting up and leaving my room before I could speak.

I rapidly threw clothes into the suitcases and then did the same with Roxas's clothes. My mind was swirling. Why did he suddenly change? 'You broke character,' I thought. I smacked myself in the forehead and frowned. 'Dammit, I just had to be myself around him. Of course he'd get upset. Who wouldnt?' I thought. I sighed and started lugging the suitcases down the stairs. Vanitas was sitting on the couch, his hand over his eyes. I opened my mouth to apologize but only a small squeak emerged as my foot tangled with the other. "Oh fuck!" I tumbled head over heels down the steps and landed hard on the tile.

"Ventus! Are you alright?" Vanitas asked, rushing to where I lay sprawled. I groaned in pain and sat up. I felt my head pound and I had blood splatter on the floor. "Ow ow ow," I said licking my bleeding lip. Vanitas sucked in a breath and went into the kitchen. I heard the water run then his footsteps as he came back. He dabbed my lips with the wet washcloth. I flinched. "Sorry," he muttered. I looked up at him and found myself staring. He truly was incredibly handsome. My eyebrows furrowed. 'Wait, handsome? I'm not gay,' I thought. I was about to look away, find something else to look at, when he looked down at me. It was as though all the breath left me.

He smiled slightly and stood. "Your lip needs some ice on it. It'll swell if you don't," he said. His voice was so deep and smooth, like chocolate. I realized what I was thinking and looked away, embarrassed. "Yeah, I-I know that. Thanks," I murmured, getting to my feet. Vanitas gazed at me, with a mild curiosity. Oh, why does he have to look at me? I scrambled for the ice and wrapped it in a paper towel. I pressed it my lips and glared at the floor as I walked back. I reached for the suitcases. "Here, I can take those," Vanitas said, taking the suitcases in his grasp. Our fingers brushed and an almost electric charge shot through my arm. I jumped and let him take it. "T-thanks," I stammered, my cheeks flushed. Dammit, how obvious can you be? I sighed; I just couldn't get into character around him. Vanitas nodded quickly and easily picked up the heavy suitcases.

As we walked out the door, I passed my father. His stare was murderous yet was masked. His stare alone told me that I was going to get the beating of a lifetime once I returned home. I gulped and felt my body throb painfully in reminisce. As soon as the door closed behind us, the panic increased. "How are you going to explain to your parents about my staying with you for a year?" I asked frantically. Vanitas lowered his face, his hair covering his eyes. "You won't need to worry. They won't even notice you're there," he said bitterly. What? I took one look at his face and swallowed the unspoken questions. I wanted to talk more but I didn't know him that well. Besides, he obviously wouldn't want to talk to me. I stared intently at my hands, the silence between us slightly overbearing.

"Oi, Ven, what are you doing with my suitcase?" Roxas said from the house a few feet away. I looked up, startled. His face was flushed and his hair was messed up. "Uh um, D-Dad said we could stay with our partners until the project is due," I said, shifting into my character. Roxas rolled his eyes and clamped his hands over them. "Great. I thought I could escape the damn pyro but now I gotta stay with him for a whole year. Ya hear that, Spiky?" he called sarcastically. A yell of happiness came from the house. Roxas sighed dramatically and came down from the porch to where I stood. "Thanks for getting me my suitcase, Ven. Does that mean you're staying with...him?" he said looking past me at Vanitas. I nodded quickly and gestured to the door. "I think you're partner is waiting for you," I said. Roxas paled and turned to the door. An impatient voice came from the house. "Ugh, alright, I'm coming! Jeez, hope you have better luck with yours," he said rushing back into the house.

I heaved a sigh. I turned back to Vanitas and nearly fell backwards. His eyes were on mine, along with a small frown. "What?" I asked. He raised his pierced eyebrow then cracked a half grin. I blushed furiously as he poked my forehead. "You are a terrible actor," he teased.

A/N: So...I realize the wait was long. Gaaah I'm sorry! I was writing the chapters to different stories. Please forgive me! I don't deserve your praise. *hides in corner under blanket* I'm asymmetric garbageg


	3. Beginning Connection

A/N: I'm so surprised that you actually like this. Thank you all! :) I love the reviews and appreciate everyone who's read this story. Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts ok

Holy hell. I don't know why but I instantly felt sad. I sighed and continued walking. Vanitas seemed confused but followed me. "I know. I hate having to act like that. It's like I become this nerd that can't wait to get to school or to do something nice for someone. I'm not like that at all. I hate school and people avoid me anyway so I don't exactly like them either," I said, my face a mask of melancholy.

Vanitas sighed and I glanced over towards him. He had his hands in his hoodie pockets and was silently staring at the ground near his feet. "I'm sorry for saying that. It's just that I've never seen someone have to shift personalities so quickly before. It's similar for me too. I'm not sure people understand that just because you wear black and have piercings that you're automatically a bad person. Hell, they need to get in their heads that just because their lives are perfect that everyone else's isn't," he said. I watched him in odd fascination; I'd never been able to talk to someone who understood except Aqua and Sora.

He suddenly became really sad. "Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw my depressive opinion towards you," he said, ducking his head. I rapidly shook my head and moved closer. "No, please keep talking. I've never talked to anyone who understood what kind of hellhole society is," I said. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Well...alright then. So tell me, Ventus, how would you like to describe society?" he asked, timidly making his voice sound like a reporter. I giggled then straightened up. "I'd say that people are judgemental pricks that always have jealousy stuck up their asses," I said. He laughed and I felt myself smiling genuinely. This was new and I was surprised.

We walked together for a while, talking freely and carefree. I realized I was comfortable with his company. Another surprise. He halted in front of a bright white house with dark red shutters and door. I glanced at him and saw, to my embarrassment, that he'd shifted his face towards me. I blushed and gave him a half grin. He chuckled and pushed open the gate.

He bowed and gestured with his arm the way through. "After you, sir" he said with a cute British accent. I brushed away the 'cute' thought and smiled. "Why, thank you, sir. Such a gentleman," I said in a fairly good mimicry of the British accent. He beamed a smile at me and I had to forced myself not to blush as I walked past him.

He led me to the door and held a hand up, stopping me. Vanitas leaned his ear against the door and listened closely. A torrent of emotions swirled over his face and he cringed away. "Follow me and be quiet," he whispered taking off his shoes. I copied him and followed as quietly as I could. He opened the door silently and waited until I was through before he closed it without a sound. Screaming and angry bangs were coming from the living room and were echoing throughout the house.

"Why can't you just fuck off and die?!" bellowed a booming male voice. An enormous thud sounded, along with a very painful cry. "You good for nothing piece of shit! I wish I'd never met you!" screeched an angry woman. I flinched at the noise but Vanitas sighed. He walked into the living room and stood there until he was noticed. "What the hell do you want?" said the male. I assumed this was his father. There was a powerful slapping sound and a hiss of pain.

"You bastard, don't speak to our son like that," said the woman who I guessed was the mother. Vanitas watched with a blank expression as the two started fighting once more. "My friend is staying with us for a while. He and I have a project together that requires it," he said. His parents dismissed him impatiently with 'whatever' and 'shut the fuck up, can't you see we're talking?'.

I felt my entire body get hot with anger. Vanitas blinked and walked away. He grabbed my hand and tugged me up the stairs. His back shook with dry sobs that were tearless. My heart was about to break. He had to go through this? I tightened my hold on his hand. He threw open a black door and guided me inside. I took in his room and mentally died and went to heaven. Posters of my favorite bands decorated the room, a piano and violin stood in a corner, the bed was a dark mahogany color and the small desk in the corner was filled to the brim with art supplies.

As Vanitas slammed the door, I let out the breath I'd been holding. "I'm in love with your room," I said. He looked around and then at me in relief. "Thank you. I decorated it myself. Glad someone finally appreciates my style," he said. My eyes followed him as he went to the piano. "Do you play?" he asked timidly. I nodded, slightly bashful. He raised an eyebrow playfully and stepped away.

"Come on then. Show me," he said. I bit my lip and shuffled over to sit on the leather piano bench. I felt the smooth keys beneath my fingers and breathed out slowly. "What would you like me to play?" I asked. Vanitas tilted his head and picked up a piece of paper from under his desk. He handed it to me and nodded encouragingly. I hoped I could remember to breathe during the song; he was staring at me so intensely. I gulped and smoothed out the paper.

As soon as my fingers hit the keys, my mind went blank. All I could hear was the beautifully tragic music flowing through the air. I hadn't realized that I was moving with the music until my chest bumped the wood beneath the keys. The song ended and I returned back to reality. I reluctantly moved my hands away from the keys and sighed.

I glanced back at Vanitas and saw that he was lying on his bed, his hand over his eyes. I didn't understand why he was like that. Was it bad? "Um, w-was that okay? I didn't fuck it up, did I?" I asked. He lifted his hand away and wiped the tears away. "Are you fucking kidding? That was the most beautiful version of my song I've ever heard," he said, his voice trembling. My mouth fell open in shock.

"That was your song? You write music?" I asked. Vanitas lunged off his bed and slid a folder from under his bed. "It helps me forget," he murmured. I took the folder without breaking eye contact. There were so many emotions in his eyes. It broke my heart. "I...I think you're a fantastic pianist, Ventus," Vanitas said, looking away. I smiled sadly and looked down at the soft black carpet beneath my feet. "My...my mother taught me. Before she died," I said opening the folder. Music notes dotted the pages. I ran my fingers over them and sighed.

"Ventus?" Vanitas asked suddenly. I looked up and plastered on a smile. "You can call me Ven," I said. Vanitas came over to me and I looked away, afraid he would see my tears. He took my chin softly between his fingers and turned my face towards him. I looked up at him and was drowning in the warmth of his golden gaze when he suddenly bit his lip. His hand fell away from my chin shakily and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry," he said, walking quickly out of the room. I sat there, shocked that I was disappointed. 'What the hell did you think he was going to do? Kiss you? I thought you were not gay,' my subconscious jeered. I could barely acknowledge my thoughts for I was entirely focused on the soft, faint crying coming from the bathroom. I shuffled quietly over to the door and listened. There was a sickening slicing sound then a hiss of what sounded like a sigh of relief mixed with pain. The scent of blood drifted from the door and I looked down. 'He actually does cut himself. Why?' I thought. But I already knew why.

I heard him getting up and scrambled back into his room. I picked up the music and looked them over. Ink splatters decked the margins of the music sheets. I jumped in fright as a scream echoed through the hallway. Vanitas opened the door of the bathroom, looking slightly better. He looked at me and smiled sadly. "I know you were there, Ventus. I could hear you breathing," he said slightly amused. I blushed as he once again called out my poor acting skills. "Geez, I can't even act sneaky without you noticing," I teased. He grinned wryly and flopped down on his bed. He was silent for a moment, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Don't you judge me, Ventus? Aren't you going to say that I need to stop?" he asked. I sighed and placed the music down carefully on top of the piano. I hesitantly clamored onto the bed and laid on my stomach near him. "I don't judge you for cutting. I don't want you to kill yourself but I understand why you do," I said softly. He turned his head towards me and stared at me. I looked down at his bedspread and twiddled my thumbs nervously. "It's like something that makes the pain not as unbearable," I said.

Vanitas turned his body towards me and furrowed his eyebrows. I glanced up at him quickly then looked back down. "People think that you're pathetic and worthless so you want to drive that feeling of agony away with the second strongest emotion you can possess which is pain," I continued. Vanitas took a sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes.

"What's the first strongest, Ven?" he asked. I gulped and shifted so I was facing him. He stared intently down at me, right in my eyes. I smiled shyly and blushed. "Well, it's kinda corny but I think the strongest emotion is love. But it's stupid, right?" I said shaking my head. Vanitas took my face between his hands and pulled me closer. I could feel his warm breath hit me and I bit my lip. "It's not stupid," he whispered before his lips pressed against mine.

A/N: I honestly want to continue this. I'm so glad you all enjoy my writing. This is such a wonderful surprise for me. So again, thanks so much. I'll work on next chapter as fast as I cans.


	4. Abusive Abandonment

A/N: I love how I get to make them fluffy in this chapter. But alas something always goes wrong. Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or all the boys would be getting down

I couldn't breathe. Vanitas was kissing me. I felt the warmth of his lips pressed against mine, the way they were moving with my own. I didn't realize that I was kissing him back; I was unconsciously doing so. My eyes, previously wide with surprise, closed and I let myself kiss him. It wasn't a rough or sloppy kiss but it was rather gentle and hesitant. I breathed through my nose and inhaled Vanitas's scent. To me, he smelled like hickory smoke and the nighttime wind. God, it was such an intoxicating smell.

I was leaning closer, to deepen the kiss when there was a tremendous banging on his door. Vanitas pulled away and opened the door. His parents stood there, their faces masks of horrifyingly deadly anger. "Your mother and I are leaving. There is food in the kitchen and your godforsaken sister is coming to take care of you," his father hissed through his teeth. I had sat up and now nearly fell back down. Vanitas sighed and nodded sharply. "Yes, sir," he said. His parents left without another word, their voices drifting away. I stared at Vanitas as he simply stood in his doorway, his hand clenching the knuckles were turning white. "Vanitas?" I asked timidly.

He flinched and slammed the door hard enough to make me jump. Dry heaving sobs erupted from him and his head was lowered. I got up and hesitantly touched his back. He whirled around and hugged me tightly. I was taken aback by the sudden embrace and took a step back to steady myself. Unfortunately, I forgot about my extreme case of clumsiness. As my foot tangled up with the other, I grasped Vanitas back. We fell with a soft thud back onto his bed.

I stroked his back as he cried into my neck. I bit my lip hard to stop myself from crying. I tasted blood and mentally cursed myself for not remembering that I'd split my lip earlier. Poor Vanitas. His hands were in my hair and his scent was all around me. 'This is nice. He wants me to hold him,' I thought. He suddenly tensed and shoved himself away. I stared at the ceiling, my heart pounding.

"I-I'm so sorry. I dunno what came over me," Vanitas muttered. I didn't respond much to his confusion. He frowned and his eyebrows furrowed. "Your lip is bleeding again," he said, moving to leave. I sat up and took his shirt in my fingers. He paused and turned his head toward me. "Don't leave. I'm fine really. It doesn't bother me," I said softly. He caught my double meaning and gulped. "Are you sure?" he whispered. My eyes widened at the sudden vulnerability in his voice. I nodded hesitantly and hugged his back, my arms wrapped around his chest. He stiffened rigidly and I went to pull away.

Vanitas turned abruptly and kissed me, hard. I gasped, taken off guard. His tongue slipped timidly into my mouth and curled against my inner cheek. My eyes widened and I couldn't keep up with him. My pocket vibrated and my ringtone burst out. I reluctantly pulled away and pulled my phone from my jeans. I blanched pale as Dad's name blinked on the screen. I gulped and clicked the talk button.

"Hello?" I asked timidly. I could feel the heartbeats pounding painfully in my chest. "You've got twelve minutes to get your cat or I'm going to kill him," Cloud said in a voice that shook my inner core. I felt sweat break out on my brow; I had forgotten about my cat, Neku. "Yes, Dad," I choked. Hanging up, I looked up at Vanitas, who was standing silently. "I-I have to get my cat or my dad will kill him," I said. Vanitas sighed and reached up to brush my hair out of my eyes. "You'd better hurry up then," he said quietly.

I blushed as he simply smirked and tapped my lip with his index finger. "Clean your lip up too, Ven," he teased. My legs felt like they were about to give out; he'd called me Ven. Without warning, a huge goofy grin spread across my face and stayed there until I left his house. I can't seem to get into character around him but maybe just maybe I won't have to. I touched my lips and could remember the tingly feeling that occurred when he kissed me.

'I'm not gay though,' I thought. My eyebrows furrowed and my mouth turned down into a frown. I was contemplating if I were lying to myself when I arrived at my house once more. I gulped then rushed through the door. I automatically called my cat. "Neku! Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" I said. Before I could take another step, I felt something slam into the back of my head. I fell to the floor, my head violently pounding and my vision darkening. Through blurry eyes, I could faintly make out my father's figure, standing over he with a frying pan. I groaned in pain and shakily tried to stand. I felt a sharp kick pound into my rib, knocking me to the floor again.

Hot breath hit the side of my neck as Dad leaned over me. "How dare you come home late then leave with some boy? Do you have any means of respect for me?" he snarled in my ear. I cried out as his fingers gripped my hair. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I shouted, racked with pain as he began to beat the crap out of me. Dad blinked, taken aback by my apologizing. I slumped to the floor, my head violently pounding painfully and my body throbbing in agony.

Dad stood, shaking. I weakly looked up at him. His eyes were watching me as though I were a crouched lion. "What have I done?" he whispered before running out of the room. I could barely register my shock for the pain was too overpowering. 'I have to get back to Vanitas,' I realized after a moment. I forced myself onto my hands and knees. My eyes stung with tears but I wiped them away angrily. There was no time for crying. A meow came from the living room then an orange ball of fluff bowled into me.

"Neku," I strained, standing with the cat in my arms. His spiky fur brushed against my chin and he looked up at me sadly. I kissed his nose then stumbled forward. I was limping and my breath was heaving in my chest. Pain bolted through my being like lightening. Every step hurt but I continued walking. My lip still bled and was joined by my nose. My chest felt as though it were on fire but I didn't stop. Neku purred and nuzzled my neck gently.

"S-Shit," I cursed softly as my nose continued to bleed. My blood seeped into my shirt. I had taken a single step onto Vanitas's porch when he threw the door open. His golden gaze stared in horror as he took in my beaten state. "Ooh Ventus," he breathed coming forward tentatively. I swayed and Neku jumped lightly from my arms, running into the house. I saw the floor coming towards me then a pair of arms wrapped around me. I was lifted gently and was held against a warm body as I was carried into the house.

Vanitas sighed when he sat me down as gently as he could on the bathroom floor. "Ven, what happened?" he asked. I faintly told him what Dad had done. Rage, burning and dark, gleamed in Vanitas's eyes. I gulped painfully and took in a shaky breath. Rifling through his medicine cabinet, Vanitas took out a first aid kit. I watched him curiously. Wetting a washcloth with water and peroxide, Vanitas kneeled in front of me. As he cleaned and patched my visible wounds, I watched him intently. 'I don't even know you yet you've kissed me and are taking care of me. I don't understand,' I thought. I opened my mouth to ask then shut it and frowned.

I was about to speak and thank him when the doorbell rang downstairs. Vanitas paused, his hand posed over my lip with a cottonball in his fingers. A look of annoyance spread over his face as persistent knocking came from downstairs. "Son of a...," he growled before sighing. Vanitas looked down at me apologetically then stood. "I'll be right back," he promised before stomping from the room in anger. I felt my vision darkening then heard Vanitas open the door downstairs. A female voice drifted to my ears before I passed out, my head slumping to the side.

A/N: Happy holidays everyone! :3 I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope it was worth it. Thanks for reviewing too. Ciao!~kingdom hearts


End file.
